


F I E R Y

by Bonnie Burgstaller (Jade_Watch)



Series: Stories From The Crypt [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Character Development, Demons Are Assholes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, Human Transmutation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Sick Character, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Watch/pseuds/Bonnie%20Burgstaller
Summary: Some people look at man with joy. Some look at man with disgust. Some look at man with lust. But others...T H E Y   L O O K   A T   M A N   W I T H        H        A        T        E





	F I E R Y

**Author's Note:**

> This story may disturb you, fill you with joy, or bore you depending on what type of stories you're into. It has descriptive and unusual acts of violence. It has slaves, soldiers, creatures of yore, and civilians caught in the predator's web. Rape is written as if it is the equivalent of sipping tea on your back porch... if you have a porch that is. Any trigger warning you can think of can probably be found, if not in this work, than its predecessor.

“Daddy, where are we?” asks a little girl. The little girl was holding a man’s hand, walking to a big red door. The girl was wearing a tattered pale green dress, her eyes full of admiration.

The man looked down and gave the little girl a charming smile, “Not long my little brave fawn.” The man brought out a card and swiped a machine on the side of the door. The door gave several loud clicks before opening, slowly, **_painfully._ **

Inside was several men and women, each at different stations. The room was bustling with nervous energy. One might even say, excitement was in the air. The right of the room led to a hallway, dark and menacing. “Daddy, you aren’t gunna take me in dere are you?” the girl asked, griping her hand tighter into the mans. The man remained silent, his brow furrowed, concentrated on the hallway. “Daddy, you aren’t gunna take me in dere are you?” the girl repeated getting a bit panicked. She kept reminding herself that this was her dad. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. He’s always taken care of her, her brother, her sister, and her mamma. He loves her, and wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. The man just smiled his same charming smile down at her. The girl couldn’t help but feel something was off with his smile. Like it was hiding a dark, deep secret.

He led her down the hallway, the lights dim. It also felt off, like within its shadows were mistakes, failure, terror. There were several doors, each giving the girl an ounce of dread. She scolded herself for not trusting her daddy. They eventually came to a crimson red door, the paint chipped and scarred. The man once again swiped his golden card, opening the door and revealing its contents.

The little girl thought it looked like a hospital room, the major difference being the straps on the bed, the heavy machinery with its glowing fluids and tubes. There was ketchup all over the floor, machinery, and bed. Silly doctors and their lunch breaks, the girl thought. She watched the man open the door, and a pitch black shadowy figure entered the room. It’s bright gold eyes stalked the girl, staring at her _**Soul.**_

The girl began to panic, and looked for her dad. The rooms walls bleed black icky blood, the room beginning to flood in the substance. The slime made its way to the girl, choking her, burying itself into her. Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to scream, her efforts futile in the substance. She flailed and squirmed, the creature and her dad looking with no remorse. **Why, w h y,**

**W**

**H**

**Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_____________

“Hey Diablo, open the door.”

“GAH!” A person screamed in terror, falling off their bed and landing with a loud thud! Deep, mirthful laughter could be heard on the other side of the door, the person being the object of laughter lightly cursed.  
The person had dark tan skin, dark brown curly hair, and bright vermillion eyes. The person snarled and opened the door revealing a burly buff man. His coca eyes friendly, but threatening.  
“Heya Rubs. Thought I’d bring yah lunch,” the man said, ignoring the hostile vibes from the person. He held out a bag, the bottom drenched in grease. Apparently, this was enough to tame the unruly person, quickly snatching it from the man’s grasp. The man chuckled and followed the women into the kitchen. The person plopped down onto one of the chairs and scarfed down the burger, new grease stains added to the already extensive collection to the once white tank top. “You can’t keep doing this Ruby,” the man sighed, his low, gravel bass voice laced with concern.  
Ruby glanced at the man for a second, then turned her attention back to the food. The man sighed once more. Ruby finally spoke in her rough, gruff baritone voice, “Get off my ass Max.”  
Max gave Ruby a stern look, going back to ignoring him. “You haven't gotten out of your house for three days. You haven't cleaned your house and yourself, you refuse to answer your CM, and goddammit, no one knows why!” he yells, slamming his fist on the table.  
Ruby rolls her eyes and stomps up to Max, keeping eye contact with him. She bares her teeth at Max, they're sharp as shark teeth. “Oh yeah, well beat it! If oi don't feel like yapping, I ain't gonna yap!” she screams in his face, bits of saliva gets on him.  
Max glares back and pokes his finger into her chest harshly. “You have people who care about you Ruby! You're worrying them to death! James’ been setting up Missing Posters, Anna’s been sending search teams everywhere, hell even ol’ Felix has been trying to find where you are!”  
Ruby gets a glazed faraway look in her eyes and asks Max, “Wut about Bonnie?”  
Max looks away and pinches the bridge of his nose. “She's in the worse state. Same as you, won't go outta the house, ain't responding to anyone, not be clean etc,” he looks Ruby straight in the eyes and says, “She has the Heartless Plague.”  
Ruby quickly gets up and runs out the door leaving a trail of red puddles. Max watches her go, shaking his head. “Of course the only thing she cared about to get her ass up and move was her little bunny Bonnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story and is sort of a "Preview" or "Pilot" for a project I'm working on. This is my debut as an online writer (I mean as an original writer, because I've written my fair share of fan-fictions). I hope I fulfill my goal, because if I do, then you will see more of these Shattered Souls.


End file.
